halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Neural Interface
, academically known as Brain-Computer Interfaces, are a variety of highly-specialized cybernetic implants involving the integration of an organic brain with a wired micro-computer module to form a digital-symbiotic relationship between the two. Before the , the neural interface was a military-specific technology with only limited application in the civilian sector. While cybernetic technology is older than the founding of the , the contemporary form of neural interfaces in the 2500s shares only a passing technological resemblance to predecessors due to increased reliability and scope. The maturation of neural interface technology has grown in equal tandem with research over time as both became more relevant in Human society. Accelerated leaps in the cybernetics field occurred during the and Human-Covenant War. By the end of the Covenant War, neural interface technology along with Smart AIs have become commonplace, even integral, across many facets of human society. __TOC__ 'Sophistication Levels' Sophistication levels are very broad stroke definitions for complexity and capabilities found in different types of neural implants and the cybernetic mix that supports them. *'Civilian-grade' is the baseline level that encompasses any related technology available in the public space and with little restriction on use, development, or ownership. *'Military-grade' is the broadly-defined technology level regarding any military-related neural implants considered standard-issue or allocated circumstance to pay grade or security clearance. There are legal limitations on implementation outside the military scope. *'Exception-grade' refers to any particularly illegal, unique, or prototype neural implant and cybernetics, usually presenting clear legal and moral concerns. Exception-grade is often cutting-edge in nature or originating from alien sources, sometimes outside the . 'Civilian-Grade' The newest and weakest sophistication attribution among neural interfaces and corresponding cybernetic technologies and implants. Contemporary civilian-grade refers to any cybernetics considered lawful and easily accessible in the public space. Still requiring surgery, the revolutionary simplification of cybernetic enhancements has gradually escaped complexity to arrive at practical outpatient clinical procedures by . The growth and sophistication of the civilian-grade cybernetics market is still a relatively distant dream on the horizon. While nowhere near that of military-grade implants, the promises of convenient implementation and diverse availability amongst civilians are already bearing fruit. Civilians are already capable of several sophisticated abilities through neural implants and cybernetic melding. Generally, this includes always-on Grid integration, instantaneous messaging supported by neural text and recording through supported hardware applications, neural articulation of thought allowing for replication and conversion in other program mediums, and the intentional hijacking of the nervous system allowing for chemical and mechanical action orders through neural implant bypass. Such abilities are supported by existing Grid infrastructure and technologies and can extend to the format of external memory storage, limited augmentation-like abilities, seamless instant messaging models, and greater smart technology interactions. Civilian-grade is the very baseline of sophistication levels and generally other levels are more sophisticated and complicated in scope. However, all levels build on one another as civilian-grade serves as the baseline. There is some gray-area overlap between the degrees of sophistication. 'Military-Grade' The next level above civilian-grade sophistication, military-grade neural implants, and corresponding cybernetics are only acquirable through military sources and defense contractors. Getting the due legal permission to have access to military-grade cybernetics is difficult, requiring an extensive paper trail, permissions, background checks, and appropriate security clearances. For criminal elements, it's simply easier to steal or replicate the military-grade technologies. And yet, for the supposed complexity of military-grade neural implants, the actual sophistication is not that far from what is already available on the civilian market. Regular troopers and sailors receive very basic neural implants upon successful completion of military basic training, among other trans-human medical operations. Generally, the users of military-grade cybernetics are current or retired military service members, military contractors, militia forces, defense industry employees, and non-regulated internal-use corporate agents. Military-grade typically differentiates from civilian-grade through the nature of complexity. More complicated neural implants are required for integrated military vehicles, for example, the M808 series main battle tank or the F-41 Broadsword space fighter. Military-grade neural implants are also necessary for the extent of data communications in a shared network battlespace, augmenting the cyber warfare space and capabilities of a mobile combat force like the United Nations Space Command. The best-known examples of ceiling military-grade neural implants are the and the . 'Exception-Grade' 'Implant Distributors' 'Vestol Corporation' 'Imbrium Machine Complex' 'Lethbridge Industrial' 'Daedelia Technology' 'Associated Technologies' 'Thinking Caps' "Thinking caps" are an informal, catch-all phrase used to describe headwear with integrated electroencephalography (EEG) technology used for scanning and interpreting brain waves into electronic signals and information. Originally favored by military vehicle operators and pilots for interfacing with their vehicles' computation assembly, thinking caps began as actual skull caps similar in design to swimmer caps with a thicker, clothy finish containing mini-receptors to interpret brain signals and interface with embedded neural implants through surface-to-surface technology. Thinking caps have been further introduced into the mesh of helmets particularly with the series favored by the and , and later other helmets such as those compatible with the as Spartan neural implants required more powerful processing surfaces to communicate between their hard-suits and their implants. With the slow trickle of neural implants into the civilian market, the wearable-tech and smart-clothing trends have seen a brief resurgence with clothes being fashioned to include the thinking cap mesh. Vibrant designs and cybernetic corporation logos are commonplace on both civilian and military thinking caps as casual and sports fashion lines have been propped up around the adoption of the new civilian cybernetics scene. Thinking caps remain a pragmatic option for military personnel with long hair as long as their unit commander gives unit-wide permission or on-occasion exemptions. Spartans, with their more relaxed traditions, have seen the popular use of thinking caps among their ranks. 'Soporific Aide' 'Simulthought' 'External Storage' 'Memory Backup' 'Neural Mapping' 'Overcyberization' 'Reptile Complex'